1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a reel construction for winding and storing of a tape thereon. More particularly, the invention relates to such a tape reel which is formed by two identical members which are snap fitted together to form the assembled reel, and in which the spacing between the reel flanges can be varied easily to accommodate various widths of tapes.
2. Background Information
Numerous reel constructions have been developed for storing and transporting various types of tapes, such as movie and video film, as well as tapes which have a plurality of electronic components spaced along the tape for use in storing, shipping and subsequently dispensing such components when assembling electronic equipment. It is desirable to produce these tape storage reels as inexpensively as possible without sacrificing their efficiency, usefulness and durability. It is also desirable that the Width or spacing between the reel flanges be variable whereby the tape reel can accommodate various widths of tapes, depending upon their particular application. Likewise, it is always desirable in manufacturing a product such as a tape reel, that the product be formed of as few component parts as possible to reduce manufacturing costs and inventory.
Many prior art tape reels are molded of plastic material in two or more components which are subsequently joined by various attachment devices. Some examples of known prior art tape reel constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,095, 4,266,738, 4,289,282, 4,473,194, 4,702,429, 4,226,381, 4,893,764 and 5,114,089. Although these various prior art tape reels may perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose, they require at least two different component parts which are assembled, or three or more individual distinct parts, which are subsequently assembled together in forming the final tape reel.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved tape reel which is formed relatively inexpensively of a single injection-molded plastic component or part which, when two of the components are assembled together, preferably in a snap-fit relationship, they form a tape reel which is sturdy and durable in use for its intended purpose.